Talk:Leandra Amell
Secretary From what's been said Hawke's mother looks to be the DA2 equivalent of Yeoman Kelly from Bioware's Mass Effect 2, providing secretary-like services. MILF Someone had to say it. :p Matt 2108 (talk) 18:02, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Funny, I thought her face looked sexy when she says "we can go to Kirkwall" with a female hawke the girls it that family are knockouts.--Gdubs (talk) 08:12, February 28, 2011 (UTC) On my playthrough she is most definatly, not a MILF good god her hair is so weird....------GrimLost It depends on what your character looks like.--Gdubs (talk) 03:46, March 20, 2011 (UTC) All That Remains Quest Is there any way to save Leandra? I had already saved after letting the suspect go so I can't really go back now but, should I play through it again, I was wondering if there was some way to keep her from dying... --Some Other Guy Sorry, there isn't any way. It's meant to be part of the main plot line. When I saw the quest, every fibre of my entity was screaming, "oh, you ****ing *******." Pardon the profanities, but it was honestly horrid. --Renascentia Morte Vitam 18:58, March 15, 2011 (UTC) And what makes the whole thing sting even worse is that, in the templar campaign of The Last Straw, Orsino reveals that he has been working with Quentin the whole time and doesn't seem to regret it. Well, I got some justice out of that. I had Orsino modded in as a playable character on the PC version and took him into the quest and had him join Hawke in killing the serial killer...with Meredith helping!!! (VicGeorge2K9 (talk) 20:39, July 23, 2011 (UTC)) She has her...face? Would it have killed Bioware to have made the portrait of the woman in Quentin's shrine to his late wife look even remotely like Leandra? Somehow having your entire party agree that a portrait of a long haired white woman looks like your black mother makes the entire quest seem like a joke. Also, how the hell did Quentin find a woman with his wife's feet? Did he open up a covert shoe store and wait for the right set of feet to come in?--Grattiano (talk) 04:13, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I have to agree, plus Alessa is still a white woman no matter what too. Which, kind of also breaks the idea... unless he's planning to 'whiten' her skin like people claimed Michael Jackson did? Did his wife suffer from vitiligo (the accepted reality of Michael Jackson turning 'white')? It's almost (not quite) as lazy as the Tali'Zorah face thing in ME3. AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 19:54, November 13, 2014 (UTC) It's definetly just laziness on Bioware's part by having the Quentin's wife (who only briefly appears in a portrait) always resemble the default Leandra. As for Alessa well he's just planning on using a piece of her body, do you really think every woman he took had the same skin tone? (edit:Somewhat unrelated I also always thought that the woman in the portrait was her cousin Revka as indicated by the Amell Family Shield in Quentin's lair and the fact that both girls gave birth to mage children--Swampshade (talk) 21:29, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh damn, good point... I never considered why Quentin had the shield, I figured it was probably like how Nathaniel's quest has one of Varric's armor upgrades, and Zevran's quest has one of Isabela's... but that does make a LOT of sense, why they supposedly look alike, if they were sisters. And yeah, I guess if he just wanted Alessa's eyes or something then her skin tone wouldn't matter. AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 02:28, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Bioware's Vendetta Against Moms? Seriously, Dragon Age Origins: City Elf- Mom dies before game. Dalish Elf- Mom dies before game. Mage- Mom deals with child being taken by the circle. Human Noble- Mom stays behind to protect father after witnessing most of her family being slaughtered. Dwarven Noble- Mom dies before game. Castless Dwarf- Mom is a drunkard who has to watch her daughter whore to keep family alive. Dragon Age II: Leandra loses husband. Leandra loses twin children to either an ogre, the blight, or the chantry. Leandra loses family name and wealth to her unloving brother. Leandra loses her parents and never gets to make peace with them. Leandra gets turned into the Frankenstein's monster and dies. :Parents dying before the game starts or when it begins is a staple of RPGs. It frees up the hero to care about the world at large, and have no personal attachments, as well as ripe to form new ones--say to a love interest. Generally their deaths, if they do happen in game, give the protagonist a personal vendetta. In DAII, they were going for a more personal angle--hence why your mother and sibling survive for so long. It's not until you start your real rise to power that they start taking them away from you. (talk) 10:50, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Revenge?! Seriously - there should have been an option to make Quentin hurt so much, that his hair would bleed. A simple and quick death was not satisfactory in my humble opinion... The best revenge you can get is to have his cohort Orsino modded in as a playable character in the PC version and have him join you in the All That Remains quest to kill Quentin. (VicGeorge2K9 (talk) 20:48, July 23, 2011 (UTC)) Full name Per a discussion on the chat, the article was renamed as she is not referred in-game as "Leandra Hawke". Loub said she was referred as "Mistress Amell" by Bodhan, and the codex entry for Hawke refers to her as an Amell. --'D.' (talk · ) 20:24, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :Interestingly, Aveline refers to her as Leandra Hawke in The Captain's Condolences when she and Hawke make a toast for the departed. (VicGeorge2K9 (talk) 20:32, July 23, 2011 (UTC)) Trivia The piece of trivia about Leandra making poisons and cake is actually a snarky response Hawke makes to Dougal Gavorn when he comes to extort money from Hawke, which Hawke may have said simply to dissuade Dougal from making the extortion attempt. Just because it's humorous does NOT necessarily make it the truth. (VicGeorge2K9 (talk) 11:27, August 9, 2011 (UTC)) Can you save her with console commands like skipping all that remains and go to the end of act 2 and she will still be in the house or not ?-- (talk) 22:29, July 2, 2012 (UTC)